


Risks And Rewards

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: A little angst, Asari Characters, Bad Lexi, F/F, Fingering, I am so proud of the shameless level of this smut, Keep Your Love Blue, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, This probably would never happen but I wanted to write it anyway, definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Dr. Lexi T'Perro and Casey Ryder find themselves in a budding romance. Lexi uses her yoga class to shamelessly flirt with Ryder which devolves into the two heeding Lexi's advice of taking a risk.





	Risks And Rewards

Deciding on what to wear was the most difficult part of the day, and it wasn't even the start of it. Casey Ryder squished her plum colored lips together and twisted in the mirror, hoping that just maybe the uniform tunic was revealing enough. Her sleeves felt snug, but the shoulders and waist hung a bit loose. Lexi had mentioned during her last check up that her fat and muscle structure was rearranging itself with her time in the field. The Tempest Doctor had said it as a professional, but it hadn't been lost to Casey that Lexi liked looking at her.

Idly she wondered if Lexi knew that she was doing it, or knew that Casey and most of the crew had caught her turning her head abruptly, or her reflection in one of the consoles when she thought no one was looking. It wasn't as though the sentiment wasn't returned. Every so often, Casey pushed her hips out more when she was walking by, or flexed her shoulder muscles when Lexi was trying to examine her, the latter usually eliciting an adorable eyeroll or a smart remark about not being cute. It only made her want to tease her more.

On a more serious note, ever since that day in Vortex, Casey had found herself getting closer to Dr. T'Perro. An occasional lunch or dinner date that they both advertised to each other was nothing more than friends, but secretly, both of them knew that something more was going on. Her answer was a very patient yes, if Lexi was at all asking. Casey liked to think that the good doctor was while she was busy prepping the cargo bay for her morning yoga classes. Casey had eagerly anticipated these classes as it helped keep her mobility, which was advantageous in the field, but it also gave her an excuse to ogle Dr. T'Perro even more. That fact didn't seem lost to Lexi, either.

Examining herself in the mirror a bit more, Casey's outfit was far more loose than she wanted. Remembering Lexi's advice in her recent email, the good doctor had talked of taking a risk as a healthy activity. Within reason, but the importance of the lesson being stepping outside your comfort zone to get a new experience. Casey hadn't been one to try and an impress a girl, but today, she was feeling it and wanted to give Lexi as much of an eye-full as she could handle. Without further ado, she pulled her uniform over her head and put on the black Blast-O tank that Scott had given her. Like the uniform tunic, it was baggy, but in the right way, revealing enough of her stomach and chest for her to be satisfied. She hoped it would be enough for Lexi to stumble over a sentence or two.

Upon exiting her cabin, to Casey's surprise, Lexi was not in the cargo bay, but coming out of the Med-Bay, her medical tunic off as usual, a Serrice University undershirt covering the rest of her, but leaving her periwinkle shoulders which were dotted with occasional light blue and lavender colored freckles uncovered. Lifting her head, Casey beat her to the punch with a cheery, “good morning, Doctor!” It was a clever disguise over the obvious attempt to flirt with her. Was a good morning a flirt?

“Morning, Ryder,” Lexi greeted back, in more of a surprise than anything else. Amusement lifted her brow. “New shirt?” She fell in beside Ryder. Even though she kept a respectable distance, Lexi's eyes were going to Casey's cleavage and her exposed flanks.

Casey nodded, and did her best to work through a blush and searched her mind for at least a minor flirt. Something to give Lexi to think about during her class, so she might dangle her hips a bit more, push her chest out, or the thing that Casey liked the most: Show off her dexterity. “Giving it a try. I figure it might breathe nicely today, and I can't show up topless, so...” she shrugged, trying to swallow the words that had already escaped. It had sounded so much better in her mind.

“Well, it _is_ your ship,” Lexi countered. “It's not like I haven't seen you before. However, the rest of the crew, and Peebee I might add, might enjoy your example of the human physique.”

Not sure if it was a flirt, or just being sarcastic, or maybe both. It didn't matter. Lexi had her as usual, and passed through the hatch to a crowd that had already formed.

Breathing slowly through her mouth, Casey ran a bronze colored hand through the loose strands of dark hair on her head.

“I can't say that was your best,” Liam said from behind her, giving her a pat on the back and a chuckle.

\- - - - 

Casey's flirt had been painful and awkward, but not unwelcome. Lexi rather liked the idea of having the Pathfinder to herself in this room without a shirt on, those perfectly toned abs, and biceps that had begun to ripple more with the added protein and carbohydrate diet she had been placed on. It had been working out in the field much better for her, too. Since Lexi had the foresight to put her on a different dietary regimen than the rest of the crew, Casey had been coming back with fewer injuries and not as tired as she had been the first time.

Of course, that first trip to Eos had been on very little sleep and not with much to eat. Things weren't perfect yet in Heleus, but thanks to Ryder, they were getting better.

Speaking of, things were getting better over all, including the time she had been spending with Casey. At first she had been firm in her desire to work on herself, but realized that in doing so, she was more basking in the emotional masochism that came with rejection and that she had been pushing someone away that had been trying to understand her. Cora had been kind enough to remind her recently during a conversation, which had devolved more into friendly chatter than actual session, that unlike Asari, humans didn't have the luxury of time. It was that in mind that caused Lexi to consider Casey more seriously, and so far, she found it fun.

Between the small smiles, small chats during mealtime, attempts to understand her work, and the clandestine, or in the case of today, not so clandestine flirts, it seemed like Cora's encouragement was leading her to a promising future. Perhaps because it kept Lexi wanting more, and to her delight, Ryder kept coming back for more.

It was definitely something to reflect on during today's session.

“All right, everyone. Today, we are going to focus on breathing,” she said, looking out at her students. For once, everyone except for Drack and Kallo were here. Kallo was understandable since he was flying the ship, and while exercise was good for Drack, his stubborn mind and aging body, “weren't having any of this yoga crap,” as he would put it.

Casey was in her usual place at the center, next to Cora and Peebee and just behind Vetra and Gil. Her posture looked good today, and she looked focused. Good, Lexi thought, letting her eyes linger a little bit on Casey's taut calves poking out from the cuffs of her basketball shorts.

“Today, we are going to warm up with our Tranesa pose,” Lexi said, turning around. It was normal for the lesson, but it would also serve to keep her from getting distracted. Not that she couldn't see Ryder's reflection in a piece of kinetic glass that was leaned up against the wall awaiting installation at one of the outposts. For a moment, she had to thank Vetra for putting it there. Now now, Lexi, she scolded herself.

It felt good to stretch. Balancing, posing, feeling her mind and body receive fresh oxygen cleared out any nervousness, stress, and helped her focus on her class, herself, and the body of Casey Ryder as she stretched along with her. Being a former dancer, Casey's athleticism and body control had her keeping up, matching Lexi movement for movement, her muscles flexing and contorting delightfully as she displayed her prowess making Dr. T'Perro fantasize about how well she'd keep up in a more private lesson.

In the reflection of the unmounted window pane, Lexi caught Casey gazing at her backside. Feeling warm in the cheeks at being admired, a devil on Lexi's shoulder directed them into a different pose specifically designed to give the Pathfinder something more to look at. She smiled internally at the whispering from Ryder's general direction, and around just in time to see Casey smack Peebee across the arm.

“Problem, ladies?” Lexi asked, narrowing her eyes at both of them.

“Nope,” Casey covered for herself.

Peebee didn't give a shit, but the apologetic face on the Pathfinder was adorable. Casey was well-forgiven since Lexi was trying to get her to look after all, but it would be more fun, she decided, if she played with her a bit longer.

“This is supposed to be relaxing. If you can't take it seriously, then I am sure there are other duties that need to be attended to,” she scolded.

“Sorry, Lexi...” Peebee offered. The apology wasn't what she expected, but she took it.

Casey looked sheepish at the floor and then touched her deep brown eyes to Lexi's just long enough for the Pathfinder to catch that she was being played with. She didn't smile, and continued feigning a look of humiliation at the floor.

Lexi turned around and fixed her eyes on Casey's reflection again. “Now, for Irinora's Spire...and inhale,” she said, rolling onto her back and sucking the air into her lungs as she began. This pose would allow Casey to stretch her stomach muscles. Good for stresses on that area of the body, her back, letting blood flow to other areas of the body, but also good so that the waistband of her basketball shorts were unable to keep up with the ripples in her abdomen or the waistband to her boxer shorts. After that was the follow up, which caused the legs of her shorts to fall against Casey's shapely ass, showcasing the powerful lines of her sleek, athletic thighs that Lexi imagined under her hands.

Lexi exhaled, and watched Liam and Jaal exchange glances at each other.

“I don't remember doing it like this when I was a Huntress,” Cora muttered.

“Probably because Nisira liked to stare at other parts of you,” Peebee quipped.

This time Lexi ignored the statement, and hoped that the window wouldn't betray the flush to her cheeks. Okay, so it was obvious, and probably time for something less obvious.

“If a Krogan bends like that, it ain't a good thing, Doc,” Drack said from above.

Lexi stopped, grateful for the big guy's distraction. He was leaned up against the rail with an amused expression stretched across his rippled lips. Despite Lexi's earlier mild infatuation with the old man, the two had developed a close friendship. Wise in his old years, he had seen through Dr. T'Perro and encouraged her to give Casey a chance, pointing out that the two of them had more in common than she realized and they were both capable of professionalism when it mattered. It was a nice sentiment at least.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he continued, “but breakfast is ready and the way these blasted environmental controls are right now, it'll get cold fast.'

Lexi nodded. “Well, I guess that's it for today,” she said. “Go eat and we will pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

“Thanks Lexi,” Vetra said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah, real enlightening,” Peebee said in her usual sarcasm with a knowing look behind her eye.

“I wonder what's for breakfast,” Liam said.

“Probably a nice rump roast,” Gil joked.

“Or some juicy thighs,” Suvi said with a laugh as they disappeared up the ramp.

Lexi sighed and buried her face in her hands. It wasn't the first time she had done this, but the first time it had been so apparent. Turning her eyes to the window pane, she noticed that Ryder remained, and was staring at her with an amused smile curled around her lips.

“Looks like we're both off our game, today,” Casey said, her voice bouncing off the walls and the Nomad behind her.

“So it would seem,” Lexi replied, giving up at hiding it any longer. Might as well get it out in the open. Well, at least after food. “You should go eat, Casey,” she encouraged.

“What about you?” The Pathfinder asked, picking up two of the mats in her hands and placing them in the far corner where they were normally kept. Lexi tried to keep her gaze from the Pathfinder's ass as she moved, but the curvaceousness of it, and the fact that Casey was a dancer and moved so effortlessly made it impossible.

“I'll eat, but later. I've got a lot of work to do anyway,” Lexi replied. It was an excuse, and a poor one. Ryder wasn't having it, or obeying her commands. She turned around and came back for the other mats, two of which she picked up leaving Lexi with the remaining mats which she held in her hands feeling rather sheepish that the Pathfinder had been doing the lion's share of the work rather than eating with the rest of her crew.

“That's not what you would say to me,” Casey retorted, lifting a thin brow and bending over to set the mat down in such a way that Lexi knew she was being teased. She let her eyes linger and made no attempt to hide when the Pathfinder turned around.

“You're my patient,” Lexi said defensively, but it was almost a flirt. She picked up the remaining mats and headed over to the dark corner where there rest of them were and where Casey Ryder stood.

“And you're mine,” Casey said, her eyes and expression were defiant in that troublesome stubbornness that Lexi found both frustrating and alluring.

Not wanting to spend any less time with her, Lexi offered, “maybe we can both eat together.”

“I'd like that,” Casey replied.

Lexi didn't move and kept her focus on Casey while her eyes brushed over Lexi's body, lingering on her breasts and hips sending a slow burn through Lexi's stomach. She didn't want to go and neither did Casey. It was rare that the two had a moment alone, let alone an entire compartment to themselves. Maybe it was her, or maybe it was the air flow through the cargo bay had changed, Lexi was suddenly aware of the faint aroma of antiperspirant on the Pathfinder along with the musk of her hair and a warm sweetness radiating from her body. 

Unable to contain herself any longer, she brushed her hand along Casey's forearm, taking in the soft velvet feel of her skin, the oil from her sweat, the slight grain caused by the dusting of fine dark hair; the way she felt: So alive, so wondrous, so...human, and so hers.

Casey moved close, her hand slipping around Lexi's waist, turning that slow burn into a fire. A small handsome smile made of satin played at the corners of Ryder's lips that Lexi couldn't help but touch with her own. She tasted like skin. Ordinary, supple, electric skin that seared with every ounce of pressure applied, these luscious lips attached to this mind and body that Lexi wanted to explore more than anything. Casey's breath was hot and filled with desire. Opening her mouth Lexi touched her tongue and felt the Pathfinder mirror her back in heavenly consumption.

If there was any day the be a little daring, today was it. Lifting up Casey's shirt, Lexi found the hard muscles of Casey's stomach, which trembled under her palms the more she touched. Kneading softly, Lexi took in the way the Pathfinder felt under her hands, and the minute changes as she responded.

“God Lexi...” Casey breathed, gasping in threaded breaths the more she was touched.

Dr. T'Perro gasped as the Pathfinder's lips found the folds of her neck and nibbled in such a way that Lexi's eyes rolled in the back of her head and made an unintelligible noise as she struggled with her composure. No, today was not about composure, she decided.

It felt good to step outside, give in, and be a person to Casey Ryder. That had been the lesson for this week. Today was about risks, and the Pathfinder was definitely one to do such a thing and worth the biggest one Lexi had ever done. What made it even sweeter was, it would be the last thing that Casey would expect her to do. There was no one in here yet, right? Lexi hoped, looking around, her hazy eyes telling her that they were still alone. All of this was so inappropriate, and the same devil as before danced on her shoulder, causing a sizzle between her thighs as she thought more about those mats and how Ryder was going to feel underneath her.

Lexi gave Casey a look that offered no subtlety as to what she wanted. For a moment, Casey's eyes, ablaze with passion, scanned the room to confirm that they were alone and then asked a question as she obliged Lexi's nudge onto her back.

“Have you done anything like this before?” Casey asked in a low, husky breath.

“Never....” was Lexi's whispered reply. Her heart pounded in her chest as she settled on top of Ryder. Casey's hands found their way under Lexi's undershirt and cupped her breasts.

At that, Lexi couldn't help a sharp exhale. “Goddess..” she breathed. Dr. T'Perro's body pulsed as she pushed her hand inside Casey's boxers, the Pathfinder spreading her legs while she tilted her hips. No time for foreplay, Lexi's fingers dipped into the hot sticky mess that was Casey Ryder and pushed inside of her.

Casey bit her lip to keep from crying out and bucked her hips as Dr. T'Perro slid her fingers in and out of her, using her expert knowledge of human anatomy to make Casey's eyes roll into the back of her head and bite her shoulder to keep from screaming. The Pathfinder's breaths were becoming more labored the faster she moved, creaming onto Lexi's hand, her fingertips digging into the flesh of her back.

Lexi stifled a moan and buried her face in Casey's shoulder to keep from crying any louder as she began losing control. Forgetting herself, she let loose with a cloud of dark energy that enveloped both of them.

“They're coming...” Casey panted. Her brow was a beautiful mess of, dark hair pasted to her forehead and the confused broil of restrained pleasure. Lexi increased her pace and applied just enough pressure on the Pathfinder to turn her to a sputtering flurry of spasms, sending them both into an explosion of color, sound, sensation.

“Oh God...” Casey gasped. She grabbed the edge of the mat they were on and pulled it over their heads, while simultaneously pushing the stack from the wall causing them to fall into the crevasse created between the wall and the mats.

Lexi found herself in a confused spastic purgatory between orgasm and the reality of being squished under Casey Ryder. Then she heard, the voices of Peebee and Vetra come around the corner into the cargo bay. Of course, Peebee was the one talking, and it was about some inane Milky Way drama. The two just lingered, Peebee's voice echoing across the cargo bay like little thumbtacks of giggled gossip that the little yoga mat fortress could withstand for only so long.

On top of that, Ryder had to be hungry, or needed to use the bathroom.

Finally, Vetra asked, “where's Ryder?”

“I dunno. Probably in her office like usual,” Peebee responded with some childish sarcasm thrown in. Despite her seemingly anti-social nature, having social friends was something important to Pelessaria. Hearing her talk like this without her running off, or avoiding her sessions was a little refreshing. Despite Ryder being a lot heavier than she anticipated, and her head tentacles being pushed in an uncomfortable direction.

“Maybe,” Vetra replied. “I didn't see her come in for any food, though. Did you?”

“No. Come to think of it. Where's Lexi? SAM?”

“Greetings, Ms. B'Sayle.” SAM said in his usual cheery monotone. “Ms. Ryder and Dr. T'Perro remained behind to clean up the cargo bay area and had other duties to attend to. I can say they are currently aboard the Tempest.”

“Ookay...” Vetra said. “That's..vague.”

There was a long silence and then. “I think we should leave now,” said by Peebee.

More voices followed down the ramps to the cargo bay. Liam and Jaal.

“Hey, we're heading that way,” Peebee said to them, her voice partially muffled by the corridor.

“We were just going to play some poker. Hey, have you seen Ryder?”

“Let's go play poker in another castle. Maybe Casey's cabin,” Peebee said. Her voice was getting father down the corridor. Thank the Goddess.

“Wouldn't she be in her cabin?” Asked a confused Jaal.

“What's wrong with the cargo bay?” Liam asked.

“Everything.” Peebee was a lot better at crowd management than Lexi gave her credit for. Idly she wondered which odd job that skill came from. Maybe her time at Omega? No, Lexi knew Aria well enough that she didn't give a shit if people were having sex in public. If anything, she'd charge money for people to watch.

Casey let out a long sigh and struggled back to her feet, offering a hand to Lexi, who took it and pulled herself up. Ryder stumbled a bit, causing Lexi to catch her. She still felt good in her arms and the warm smile across those plum colored lips told her that Casey liked being in her arms too. This was a new feeling, and one that Lexi knew she was going to have to get used to. Not that she minded.

The thought of doting a little more carefully on the Pathfinder, and, perhaps, in the privacy of her quarters on a quiet night made Lexi smile. “Careful,” Dr. T'Perro said, her voice as gentle as her heart. Giving a warm smile to Ryder, she clung to the sticky fog that webbed between the two of them.

Casey giggled a bright, slightly embarrassed giggle and steadied herself. “I have a question, Doc,” she said.

“Oh?” Lexi asked, wrapping her arms more firmly around her waist. To her delight, Casey threw hers around her neck.

“Will you go out with me?” A glint of humor colored her expression and she laughed.

Lexi laughed. “I don't know, Pathfinder. I think we need to keep this professional” She flirted.

“How about brunch?” Casey asked, offering her arm.

Lexi took it. “I was thinking more about a roll in the cargo bay,” she joked, leaning against her Pathfinder as she was led into the rest of the ship, and into a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
